After Forever
by futuristicfandoms
Summary: -!CURRENTLY REWRITING!- also, this will contain TRC spoiler, so don't read it until you've read TRC (The Ruby Circle). this will be a pre-book. maybe five chapters. the real book will have longer and more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"Why aren't you happy? You're going home for the summer. You're going to see your family." Ashley still has a confused look on her face. Probably because most kids would want to go see their parents after not seeing them for seven years, but it's not like my parents are poor and couldn't come see me. They just didn't want to see me.

"I'm not really close with my family," is all I say in response. She gives me one last look but doesn't say anything else.

I throw a few more shirts and shorts into a bag and fall back onto my bed. Ashley sits next to me and looks down at me, her short black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Why are you so mad at them for sending you here?" she asks, sounding almost scared to hear the answer.

I stare up at them ceiling, keeping my face blank. "You know why. They couldn't… help me. They sent me away, somewhere where no one knew. They thought it would help, but… I don't know. It made me feel like a burden they just wanted to get rid of." I sit up and tie my hair up into a ponytail, but with the length of it, it comes down to rest past my shoulders.

A knock sounds at my door and I hesitate before answering it. Our school secretary, Leah Wilson, stands there, smiling up to me. With my height, almost everyone has to tilt their head up to stare at me.

"Lady Dr—" she stops abruptly when I level her with a glare. I hate being called Lady. I'm not a royal, I'm dhampir. "Miss Castile, your transportation to the airport is here and waiting for you." I give her a small smile and nod.

"Thank you, Leah. I'll be ready to leave soon."

When she walks away I turn back to Ashley. Her eyes regard me, full of concern.

"They thought they were doing what was best, Wes. They love you, don't hate them for that." I give her a smile before grabbing my two bags and opening the door. She jumps up to hug me and I wrap my free arm around her.

"I'm serious," she says as she pulls back. "They just didn't want you to get hurt." She smiles at me. "See you in August, Wes."

"You too, Ash."

I look around my room one time before heading towards the doors leading outside. I'm going to see my family. Weird, I forgot I even had one.

I forgot how much I hate planes. I hated flying when I was seven, but that might've just been because I was alone on that trip. Traveling alone, on a plane, for nine hours could make any seven year old hate flying.

I run a hand down my face while walking through the airport. It's weird, not being in Scotland anymore. Hearing people with strong American accents. I've called Scotland my home for so many years, I feel more like a foreigner here, than I ever have there.

Even my own accent has changed. It's more Scottish than American, but not as strong as peoples' who've lived in Scotland their entire life.

"Lady Dragomir?" Oh my God can people just stop calling me that?

I turn to the voice and see three Guardians standing behind me. I raise an eyebrow at them and smirk slightly.

"It's Wesley." The taller Guardian, who stands in front of the other two, opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "You're here for me, right?" He nods and I continue, "Good. Let's go then." They seem a bit stunned by my attitude, but immediately start walking to the exit.

When we get to the car, one of the Guardians holds the back door open for me, making me scoff. I'm letting you drive me around like a child, but I'm not sitting in the back seat, Mom.

I sidestep around the front of the SUV and jump into the front seat before the three can stop me.

"I'm not moving," I say out loud before anyone tries to get me out of the front seat. The tallest one hesitates before opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat. I smirk and look out the window.

I'm doing it. I'm actually going back home.

"Dude, what the hell?" I roughly ask the dhampir standing in front of me.

His eyes narrow on me before answering. "You talk funny," he states.

"No, I talk with a different accent than you do. There's a difference, asshole." His lips twitch but he doesn't smile.

"You do know this hallway leads to the Queens' quarters, right? You aren't royal, meaning you can't be here."

I keep my face blank while replying with, "I want to kick you in the throat so you'll stop talking." He smirks and raises and eyebrow. "Now, move. Before I make you."

"Why are you here?" he asks, ignoring my demand.

I stare at him for five seconds before shoving past him. "Bloody idiot," I mutter while walking down the hallway. Voices drift through the double doors I just passed, making me turn towards it.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You've called and made sure she's okay, and she was. You did what was best for her." _No, she really didn't, Lissa, _I think to myself.

"I know, but she's my daughter. I never wanted her to leave and… what if she hates me for it?" _I could never hate you. I love you. _"I stopped seeing her seven years ago. I haven't seen her, barely talked to her, in that time." _And I've tried so hard to hate you for that, but it's just made me sad. _"I want her to spend her senior year here. Back home."

I opened the door before the last words were out of her mouth.

"I'm not spending my senior year here. I've spent most of my life in Scotland and the people I love are there. I won't leave them." Most people jump in surprise, probably not expecting me to come in so abruptly, while other just stare at me.

I recognize a few women, Sydney, Rose, Lissa, and my mother, but I don't recognize the younger girls here.

"Wesley…" my mother breathes. I look at her, barely being able to hold myself together. _You didn't want me. You made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I still haven't forgiven you. _

I only give her a slight nod of recognition before stepping back through the door.

"Well, now that you know I'm here, I'm going back to my room. Long plane ride." I turn to leave but my mother's voice stops me.

"You don't want to stay with us for a few minutes?" she asks. I tilt my head in her direction, still not fully looking or facing her.

"Not really, no." And then I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

You know that feeling you get when you see your best friend, who you haven't seen in ten years? You want to hug them and just talk with them for hours.

Well, it must be different with Russians.

"What the hell, Lana…" I growl at her and rub my elbow. "Is this what you do in the summer? Go around, pushing people out of their beds when they're sleeping? Is it because I'm Scottish? Do Russians have something against us?"

I lift myself back up onto my bed and look over at her.

"Nah, I just missed messing with you. Plus, you're voice is weird." I roll my eyes at her last comment.

"What is it with people and saying my accent is weird. It's just weird to you." She makes a face at me and sits upright.

"So, you wanna come see something?" The smile on her face makes me hesitate.

"What exactly do you want me to see?"

"I paid off some kid to push Declan into a fountain."

"Oh my God, okay. We can leave now," I say through a laugh. She smiles and jumps up.

"God I missed pranking him with you."

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to mask my laughter. Lana's body falls onto mine, shaking just as much as mine is.

"Oh. My. God," I get out through my laughter.

"_Svetlana! _Where the _hell _are you?" Declan's more than angry voice causes me to fall on my side and laugh loudly.

Lana stands and pulls me up with her. We both take a minute to catch our breath, and when we finally look up, we start laughing again at the sight of Declan.

"So, you get back, and the first thing you do is get someone to push me into a fountain? Real funny, Wesley."

"It really was funny though, Dex," I say, still trying to calm my breathing.

"Well, your voice still sounds weird." Oh, shit. I look up and realize he's the guy who stopped—tried to stop me—when I was walking to see my mother.

"Hey, you get one pass to make fun of my accent. Do it again and I swear I will kick you in the throat." He smiles and walks over to us, shaking the water out of his messy hair.

_Damn it, Wesley. Don't look at his hair. Or… his anything. You have no attraction to him whatsoever. Well, not anymore, at least. _

Arms wrap around me and lift me up. I scream at the cold water and smack the back of Declan's head.

"Put me down, idiot." He tightens his grip on me in response. _Yeah, this is bad. _

I kick his knee and he drops me to me feet.

"Ow," he pouts and rubs his knee. I roll my eyes and shove his shoulder.

"Aside from the physical abuse, I'm glad you're back, Wes." _Scratch that—this is really, really bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Lana snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Hey! Stop zoning out." I make a sound in the back of my throat, my eyes not leaving her neck. Though she wore a tank top, the high neckline and solid, dark color of it doesn't hide the light purple bruise on her neck.

"What happened to your neck," I ask and point to the bruise. Her hand reaches up and touches her neck. I notice the small wince she tried to hide and I narrow my eyes at her.

"What. Happened. Lana?" I ask her slowly. She doesn't say anything, but soon cracks under my glare.

"It's really nothing. A Moroi got out of hand, and I didn't realize right away, but I stopped him when I did." Her smirk is too casual. Her stance is too relaxed. She's lying.

"Lana, if you let a Moroi bite you, I won't care. From what I've heard, it's not that bad," I smirk and wink at her, trying to ease her tense body. She relaxes her muscles a bit, but not all the way.

"Whatever. I wouldn't know. I punched him right after he bit me." _What are you lying about, Lana? _

Her gaze snaps away from mine when her phone sounds with a text. Her eyes scan the text and she bites her lip, seemingly having an inner battle.

After a minute of her just staring at her phone, she stands, grabs her phone, and walks out of the door. The door slams behind her, and I just stare after her. _Well, that was… _

"Strange," I mutter, finishing my sentence aloud.

Well, shit. This means I can go home and eat cookies. _Score._

I bite down on a cookie lightly, holding it between my teeth so I can open my door. Once inside, I kick the door shut with my foot and fall back onto my bed.

A knocks sounds at my door and I groan in frustration. I put the cookie I had in my mouth down on my dresser and open the door.

Declan walks past me, not bothering to ask if he can come in, and lays back on my bed. I roll my eyes and walk over to the edge of my bed. Bloody arrogant idiot.

"Can I help you, Dex?"

"Yes, actually. Lana is in her dorm, but she won't let me in. I need you to get in for me."

"And how would I do that? I'm not breaking into her dorm."

"You have a key, so just unlock it and get her for me." I roll my eyes at him again and heave a sigh.

"Again, why would I do this for you?"

"Because I'm adorable and you can't resist?"

"Oh, please. Fine, I'll do it, but only because I'm curious as to what she's doing. I'll be back, shithead."

"I love you, too, Wesley!" he shouts after me. I slam my door shut, smirking slightly.

I knock on Lana's door before inserting the key and opening the door.

"Lana it's—"

Now, I expected that I could see some weird things, but seeing Lana on top of someone, kissing their neck, with their shirt off was not one of those things.

The most surprising fact is that the person she's straddling is a Moroi. A Moroi with long black hair. A Moroi that is not male, but is in fact female. And it looks as if that very female Moroi just bit her neck. Again.

Lana's head jerks up at the sound of my voice and her green eyes connect with mine. Um. Fuck.

"I'm just—I didn't… I have to… Bye." I quickly close the door and bolt back to my room.

"Nothing Declan. She wasn't doing anything. She just didn't want to be around you because you're very annoying. You also eat people's cookies. That's unforgivable." He laughs and pulls me onto his lap. I turn to face him and shove his shoulder.

"Stop it, pervert."

"Wes, can I talk to you?" I look up and make eye contact with Lana. Oh, seven hells.

I stand up and follow her out of my mother's Common Room. I imagine this going two different ways; either she punches me for walking into her room or she tells me it was a one-time thing. I don't imagine her lying to me about this, so I'm probably walking out of her with a black eye.

"What's up?" I cross my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow. I see hesitation in her eyes, along with fear. She's scared? Of what? Me knowing she's gay? Does she honestly think I'd judge her because of her sexual preference? I'm not that much of an asshole.

"Look… I don't…" she trails off and runs a hand through her hair, muttering a few Russian swear words. She looks away, biting her lip. When she looks back to me, I can see clear fear in her eyes.

I drop my head back and scoff. Bloody idiot _is _scared I'll judge her for this.

I look at her, and shake my head. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I'd never judge you for anything," I whisper against her. With those words, I feel her whole body relax into mine. She hugs me tightly, not saying anything.

When she pulls away, I wipe the tear from her eye and smile.

"What if my parents find out? What if they don't… accept it?"

"They love you so much, it's unreal," I scoff. "Who cares that you like—"

_Snap. _

Searing pain shoots through my left leg and I lean back against the wall. Another biting feeling forms on the inside of my thigh.

"Holy _fuck_, Wes."

Her voice trails off as black spots my vision and my legs give out. I hear Lana yell something, but I can't tell what it was. My ears are ringing loudly and I feel weaker than I've ever been. I can't open my eyes, or even move.

The last thing I saw was Lana trying to speak to me and Declan falling to his knees by my side.

Then, darkness fills my vision and I lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_-Two Months Later_

"Taner, Eric, Finn, stop hitting each other. And be quiet. Bloody hell, everyone at Court can probably hear you screaming. And stop being assholes to Clementine."

"Language," Leo scoffs and pulls Ethan off of Freddie. Ah, the perks of having a huge family, even if most of them aren't blood related.

I flip him off and smooth down Clem's hair while she positions herself onto my lap. My parents, Sydney and Adrian, Rose and Dimitri, as well as Lissa and Christian all went away for a week; leaving my cousins and I to make sure the kids don't kill each other.

Ethan, one of Sydney and Adrian's twins; decided to take on the other older boys in some wrestling. Why boys wrestle each other, and enjoy it, is beyond me.

Ariana, and Athena all retreated to Cecily's room, leaving Lana and I to defend Clementine, my aunts' youngest kid. Jesus, we have too many siblings.

But I love them all. And I'm going to miss them when I leave for Scotland.

Especially Declan.

That 'control' I had when I first got here disappeared about a month and a half ago. Eh, I'm still proud of myself for resisting him for two weeks, yet I don't know how I actually did that.

"Hey, stop with that look. That's the look you give Dex. I hate that look." I smirk at Lana and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm tired as hell. My meds made me hyper today and I'm exhausted." I lift Clementine in my arms as I stand, kissing her temple.

"I'm going to put her down. Make sure she's asleep in a few minutes for me?" She nods and kisses Clem's hand before I take her to her room.

I pull her covers back and gently lay her down. She stirs softly, but doesn't move when I cover her with her blanket. I kiss her temple again and leave.

"Why the hell are you not moving? Move your skinny little Russian ass out of the way, Svetlana."

"No, you can't see Declan. _Please _don't see Declan, Wes."

"Why exactly are you begging me to stay away from him? Wait, were you just sexually confused? Are you not really a lesbian?" I tease. Her lips twitch but she turns serious again.

"Wes, please. Just stop seeing him altogether. You guys aren't serious; you said you were casual because you're leaving in a few weeks. I really don't want you to get hurt."

"Lana, I know that, but—shit, I don't know. I won't get hurt—"

"He slept with someone else."

Oh, I was wrong. I could get hurt.


End file.
